nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Dog 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2018 3D-computer animated comedy film, ''Rock Dog 2''. Part 1: Bodi Thinks About His Mother (Shows Summit Premiere logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) (Shows H. Brothers logo) (Shows Mandoo Pictures logo) (Shows Eracme Entertainment and Dream Factory Group logos) Text: Summit Entertainment presents Text: a Huayi Brothers Media Corp. and Mandoo Pictures production Text: in association with NicThic Productions, Eracme Entertainment, Dream Factory Group (The Rock Dog 2 logo appears on a white background. The screen fades to black and freezes for 1 second. The screen fades to the starry night background as the camera pans down to Snow Mountain, then over to Bodi's house. Inside, we see Bodi looking out the window.) Bodi: Oh, mom, where are you? (Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and went upstairs to his room, where he got onto his bed, brought his knees to his chest, and sobbed. He then began to remember a time back from his past. The flashback shows a young Bodi playing on the swings while Khari was watching him. When it was time to go inside, Khari knew she wanted to say something to her little son.) Khari: Do you know how much I love you, Bodi? Young Bodi: Infinity. Khari: Infinity... times infinity. (The flashback ended and went back to the present) Bodi: I used to have so many good memories with my mom, before she died, which really sucks. If my mom would have lived longer and not die, I could have shown her my skills of playing the guitar. (He looks at the frame on the wall with a picture of a young Bodi and his late mother, Khari) Bodi: However, since she died, I didn’t get the chance to show her my guitar skills. I need to find and do something fun, in order to cheer me up, but I’m too depressed to do this because of how I remembered my mom and her demise. What should I do to cheer me up? (He tries to think of something fun to cheer himself up, but to no avail. Suddenly, Khampa comes in to check on him) Khampa: Hey, Bodi. Um, I just wanna come into your room and check on you to see if you’re alright. (He notices the tears falling out from Bodi's sad face) Khampa: Are you okay? Bodi: Oh, I don't even care if I'm okay or not. Khampa: What's wrong? Bodi: I just remembered all of the good memories I have with my mom in the past, and… I don’t know what happened to her, but… she died when I was a little pup. We didn’t even get to see the flashback story of her, since it was deleted from the first Rock Dog film by its filmmakers and animators out there. Khampa: Oh. Yeah, about that, your mom… was just as beautiful as you are. I don’t know what happened to your mom and her demise either. Bodi: You haven't? Khampa: Not one bit. Son, when your mom died, it could have been one of Linnux’s minions that killed her when you were young. It was one of his plans to take over Snow Mountain many years ago. Bodi: Well, I don’t know that. I just… you know, missed her. Yeah, that’s it. I missed my mother so much. When is she going to come back? Khampa: Well, to be honest with you, your mother isn’t coming back after she died. She’s now off to a better place, a place where there’s no harm, no violence, nothing bad. She’s in heaven now. However, Bodi, if we really want your mom to come back, I suggest we should wait for the future to come, and when you’re a complete adult, you can start your own science lab, and when I die, you should bring me and your mom back to life. Well, I hope this talk has helped. You should get some sleep now. You’ve got another big day tomorrow. (Bodi put his pajamas on, and got into his bed. Khampa tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and walks out of Bodi's bedroom, but turns to look at him) Bodi: Good night, dad. Khampa: Good night, my son. (Bodi then went to sleep as Khampa turns off the light inside Bodi's bedroom and closes the door. Bodi is already fast asleep after his dad left the room. While Bodi is sleeping, he dreams about himself spending time with his mother) Part 2: Going to the Movies (The next morning, Bodi's alarm clock woke him up. He turned it off and yawned and stretched his arms. He then got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.) Bodi: Ah. (Then, he puts on his wool cap, buttoned his shirt, put on his pants, and strapped and tightened his belt. He then went downstairs to find Khampa making breakfast for him) Khampa: Ah, good morning, Bodi. Bodi: Morning, dad. Khampa: Did you get a good night sleep last night? Bodi: Yes, yes I did. Khampa: Good. That's what I like to hear. Anyways, I made you breakfast, so... I hope you like it. (He gives it to Bodi) Bodi: Thanks, dad. Khampa: You're welcome. Eat up. (He looks at his watch: Khampa: Oh, wow! It’s 8 o’clock already. Well, Bodi, my boy, after you’ve finished eating your breakfast, you may go and do your guard duties, and try to protect the Snow Mountain for us from any threats, especially wolves. Okay? Bodi: Okay, dad. (He ate his breakfast and walked out from his house to go to Snow Mountain's guard tower and do his duties. Along the way, he passed by Khari's gravestone outside his house and looked at it) Bodi: I know you're watching me in heaven, mom. Listen, I’m heading to the guard tower, which is where I do some usual guard duties like protecting Snow Mountain from any threats, including wolves. I’ll come back and see you again real soon. Okay? Goodbye. (He turns around and walks away from the gravestone. 2 seconds later after he left, a ghostly paw comes out rising from the dirt, which actually comes from Khari's spirit, which will be revealed later. Bodi finally arrives at the guard tower and starts his usual duties) Bodi: So far, no threats have happened since Linnux's defeat. (He uses the binoculars to check for threats) Bodi: Again, no sign of threats. (While looking through the binoculars, he sees Darma and Germur on the hill) Bodi: Oh boy. I don't know about this. I must be so nervous. (He thinks of trying to tell his friends about his mother, without getting embarassed) Bodi: I know. I should... stay calm... and... talk... normal. (He calmly exits the guard tower and walks over to Darma and Germur) Bodi: Well, hello there. Darma: Bodi? Bodi: Darma, Germur, what are you guys doing here? Germur: Oh, we’re just dropping by, and we want to make sure if you’re alright. Darma and I are in the middle of improving our skills of playing rock music. Darma: Yes, and we’re getting some fans, since you helped Angus with his new single, after suffering from a serious case of songwriter’s block. How are you doing today? Bodi: Oh, it was just an average day at Snow Mountain. Just doing some guard duties, as usual. But, I’ve been thinking of something unusual in my life. Darma: Yes? Bodi: Well, if I tell you this one crazy unusual thing in my entire life, will you be surprised or annoyed? (Darma and Germur looked at each other, then at Bodi) Darma: No, neither of them. Bodi: Okay, here it goes. (He clears his throat) Bodi: I was looking at the window at my house, thinking of all the good memories I have with my mom, then I went to sleep last night and dreamed about myself spending time with my mom. Darma: How's your mom doing, Bodi? Bodi: Well, you would be very disappointed if I tell you this, but… (He sighs sadly) Bodi: Unfortunately, she died when I was a young puppy. (Darma and Germur were shocked about Bodi's mom and her death) Darma: Aw, we're very sorry for your loss. Bodi: I know. She's off to a better place now. (They went silent for 5 seconds) Bodi: Wanna see my mom's gravestone? (The two nodded "yes", so the three went to look at Khari's gravestone) Bodi: This… is what my mom’s gravestone looks like. Uh, do you have any flowers you can place in front of my mom’s gravestone? (Darma takes out a bouquet of white roses. Germur takes out a daisy. Both of them placed their flowers in front of Khari’s gravestone) Darma: Well, thanks for inviting us to see your mom’s gravestone, Bodi. May her soul rest in peace. Oh, by the way, me and Germur are heading over to the movies to see the Captain Underpants movie. Wanna come? Bodi: Sure, I'll go with you, guys. Darma: Okay. Let's go. (The three then went inside the bus to the movie theater in the big city) Bodi: I'm sure this movie is pretty funny! Darma: Oh, you're going to love it! Bodi: Does my dad know about this? Germur: Of course he does. (Bodi looks at the camera and shrugs) Bodi: All right. Let's get going. (The bus dropped off the three at the movie theater. The trio went inside while the bus leaves off-screen. 90 minutes later, the trio went outside the movie theater and walk over to the bus stop) Bodi: That was the funniest movie I've ever seen. I guess that cheered me up quicker than I expected. Darma: Well, I'm glad you liked it. (She looks at her watch, and then she saw the bus coming over to the bus stop) Darma: Well, that's our bus. (They went inside the bus that took them all the way back to Snow Mountain) Part 3: Bodi Gets Enrolled in Rockenmall University (Back in Snow Mountain, two sheep named Carl and Jack were fighting after a game of checkers, where Carl already won) Carl: Ha ha, yes! I won! You lost! I won! You lost! Now give me my $3! Jack: Uh, no you didn't! You cheated! Carl: What? I did not! Jack: Did too! Carl: Did not! Jack: Did too! Carl: Did not! Jack: Liar liar, plants for hire! Carl: It's "pants on fire", Jack. Jack: Whatever! (Khampa comes in to break it up) Khampa: What is going on in here? You two are screaming like you don't have any parents whatsoever! Jack: Carl cheated! Carl: No I didn't. I beat Jack in checkers and now he owes me $3! Khampa: And you're gambling, too?! You ain't gonna be happy until somebody comes over here and breaks every knuckle in this family! (Soon, Bodi came up with Darma and Germur) Bodi: Hey, dad. Khampa: Hey, Bodi. Did you enjoy the movie? Bodi: Yes I did! It was really funny! How are you doing? Khampa: I don’t know, Bodi. It’s just that I heard the two sheep, Jack and Carl, yelling at each other, as if they’re complaining of not having parents. Carl cheated during a game of checkers, and now, Jack owes him $3, and they’re all gambling. Gambling is specifically, strictly, and legally restricted in Snow Mountain, so gambling is forbidden. Carl: Aw man. Thanks a lot, Jack, you owe me 7 extra dollars. I can’t believe you’ve got us into this mess. Now Khampa has banned gambling in Snow Mountain, because it is illegal. It’s your own fault that we got into trouble like this, cheapskate. Jack: Who ya callin' cheapskate, chump? Khampa: That's it! Go to your homes, now! (Carl and Jack now feel sorry for themselves and both feel sad) Carl and Jack: Yes, sir. (The went back to their separate homes) Khampa: Okay, those two sheep are gone now. So, what were you saying? Bodi: Yeah, um, speaking of those two sheep that were screaming at each other like they don’t have parents, what you said is that they don’t have parents, and the things you said… had just… they just reminded me of… my mother, my only, loving, and caring mother. Khampa: Oh. Hmmmm, you know, since you’re getting older, I could, might as well, send you to college, so you can study more on music. Bodi: Really, dad? Khampa: Yes, my son, really. (Bodi feels surprised) Bodi: Wow! I can’t believe it! I’m finally going to college, to study more on music. This is ridiculous! I mean, this is incredible! I’m finally going to college! Yay! (Bodi then hugs his dad happily) Bodi: Thanks, dad! You're the best. Khampa: I am? Oh, I mean, I am, son, and you’re welcome. Well, I’m signing you up to a local college, right now. Good luck, Bodi. See you later, Bodi’s friends. (Khampa goes to his house find a local college for Bodi to signup) Bodi: Did you hear that, guys? Germur: Hear what? Bodi: I’m finally going to college to study more on music. Yay! But the problem is, I don’t know which college I am going to. Do you know? Darma: Hmmm, maybe you can go and stay at my dorm room in my college. Bodi: Really? What's the name of your college? Darma: Well, it’s right near your home in Snow Mountain, and it’s right near mine in the big city. The name of that college is Rockenmall University. It has a music class there. Bodi: Cool! I will go back home to tell my dad, but I will come back here, as soon as possible. Stay there. I’ll be right back. (Bodi goes back to his house to tell his father. Khampa is on his computer searching for a local college, until Bodi came to ask him) Bodi: Dad, I finally know which college I'm going to. Khampa: Really? I was busy on my computer searching for a local college you might go to. Bodi: Well, can you at least listen? Khampa: Okay. Tell me, what is the name of the college you're about to go to? Bodi: Well, Darma suggested that I should go to Rockenmall University, and live with my friend Darma at her dorm room as her roommate. In fact, that college is right near both my home in Snow Mountain and the big city. However, it also has a shortcut that I can use to go back to Snow Mountain every now and then, and it’s shorter. Khampa: Wait, really? Bodi: Yes, dad. Plus, it also has a music class, where I could go study more on music, especially rock music. Plus, Angus will be my new music teacher for the college’s music class. Khampa: Oh yeah, I know that. Well, that means I’m putting you into Rockenmall University, since that is the right college for you to go to. Hope you’re happy. (Bodi can't believe he was so excited to finally go to college so he can study more on music, especially rock music) Bodi: I am happy, and also very excited. Thank you, dad. Khampa: You're welcome, son. Bodi: Well, I'd better go talk to my friends real quick. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Khampa: Okay then, good luck. (Bodi went outside of his house to talk to his friends) Bodi: Dad said “yes”. I can finally go to college with you, Darma… and Germur, since you’re also part of our band. Darma: Cool. That's good to know. Germur: I agree. Bodi: So, Darma, before you and Germur leave, I have something to say to you, and it’s only a question. Darma: Yes? Bodi: Are... you... single? (Darma thinks for a moment, then answers) Darma: Yes, I am single. I'm not even married... yet. Bodi: Phew! I thought you weren’t a single, and I also thought you were married. Those two things must have been stuck inside my head. Anyways, I’m going back to my house now, because I’m going to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow in your college, Darma. Goodbye, Darma and Germur. I’ll see you two in the morning. Call me. (Bodi runs back home) Darma: Bye, Bodi. Germur: Take care. Darma: Okay, let's get going. (The two went back to the bus stop to the bus that could take them back home. Bodi is back in his house and still looked out the window, still thinking about his mother, and sighed in sadness. Bodi: Well, mom, I guess I’m going to college. I’m gonna miss you and my dad, and I’m gonna miss the rest of the people in Snow Mountain, including Fleetwood Yak. Well, time for me to get some sleep. (Bodi gets ready for bed. He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, and smiles at his reflection in the mirror) Bodi: Ah. (Afterwards, he gets out, put on his pajamas, took off his wool cap, turns off the light for his bedroom, got into his bed and went to sleep.) Part 4: The Road Trip Category:Transcripts Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog